Seeing With His Heart
by crimson nightmare
Summary: Chapter 8! Draco fell off his broomstick because of a curse that was meant to hit Harry. The fall caused him to be temporary blinded and legs paralyzed. Harry felt responsible so he took care of Draco, while remaining anonymous. SLASH, harrydraco!
1. Chapter 1: London bridge is falling down

Fingering You by Crimson Nightmare  
  
Summary: Draco fell off his broomstick because of a curse that was meant to hit Harry. The fall caused him to be temporary blinded and legs paralyzed. Harry felt responsible so he took care of Draco, while remained anonymous. What will happen when Draco regained his eyesight and sees that it's Harry who has been feeding, changing, and bathing him?  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Warning: SLASH, m/m, sex - not exactly graphical, a bit of language, you get the idea.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'll formally declare that I have a bad habit - doing 'many' fics at a time.*sob* The plots just come parading around me, I don't know what to do?! (getting agitated.)  
  
So.so..^o^;; Here it is. Hope you like it!  
  
Oh, and, leave a REVIEW, will ya?? I'll answer them! *pleading eyes~*  
  
Fingering You  
  
Chapter 1: London Bridge is Falling Down  
  
"London Bridge is falling down."  
  
clip.  
  
".falling down."  
  
clank.  
  
".falling down."  
  
clung.  
  
"London Bridge is falling down."  
  
click.  
  
".my fair lady."  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
".Oops."  
  
XXX  
  
Draco Malfoy mounted on his broom, and sorted into the sky.  
  
It was a fairly cloudy day. The sky was a mixture of many shades of grey, somewhat like Draco's current mood - very, very gloomy. He flew upward with little care, and sped up his broom, perhaps hoping that the cold wind might blow off this annoying feeling. It did not, however, go away as easily as hoped for. Because soon after, Draco discovered that he wasn't completely alone in the ashen sky - Harry Potter, flying his Firebolt, was circling upon.  
  
"Hey Malfoy." The calm voice came from afar. "What are you doing here?"  
  
It wasn't like his tone wasn't friendly, but Draco still felt his annoyance rate multiplied as each word came flying into his ear.  
  
"None of your business!" he called, not daring to go any further. Of course, it wasn't that he was afraid of Potter. No, no, no - that bloody brat DID NOT at ALL frighten him! But.well, Potter HAS grown over the summer. He grew taller, sturdier, and had even tanned a little. The rumors were that Dumbledore sent him to a special summer training after what happened in their fourth year - to teach him at very least some defensive moves, spells and hexes that might help in the future.  
  
Draco sometimes momentarily pitied the young man - parents killed wasn't enough, but everyone around him just wants to either get his autograph or to kill him. But whenever Draco sees Potter and his friends together, the pity vanished faster than the speed Goyle eats his chocolate pudding.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Harry shrugged carelessly. "I'll just go away now."  
  
Draco stared. That's it? Where's his nemesis? Where's his fight?  
  
"Potter, wait." He called out again, not knowing why he had done so. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Harry turned back facing the Slytherin, curiously, he flew closer. "And what would that be?"  
  
".Why is it that you don't fight any more, Potter?" Draco blurred out, but then decided to play along with it. "It really takes a lot of fun out of my life, you know?" He added sarcastically.  
  
".Well," Harry seemed thoughtful for a moment, ignoring Draco's last comment. "I just don't see the need."  
  
"The 'need', Potter?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "It was a need?"  
  
"Oh. Um. I guess what I meant was that." Harry paused a little, looking awkward for the first time in this semester ".that I just don't want to make another enemy, especially not with one of my schoolmates. Not with you."  
  
Draco stared again. This is NOT making sense. "Potter, I AM your enemy. I've always been your enemy. Just when did all that change??"  
  
"I guess it just.did." Harry then leaned forward as if he wanted to say something, but at the same time, a strange noise was bothering Draco.  
  
"What is that noise?" He said, frowning.  
  
Harry listened for a few seconds, and immediately pulled Draco downward by instinct.  
  
"Look out!!!"  
  
Something like blue light shot toward them with speed like lightning. And Draco, although Harry did pull him downward to not receiving the direct blow, still got hit.  
  
The light shot pass Harry and hit Draco across the face.  
  
Draco fell.  
  
To be continued.  
  
***  
  
A/N: And he fells! What a terrible place to end the chapter.*wails~* BUT, no worry, the sweet, sappy goodies awaits in the future (parade music sounds). Actually, I should put up a warning sign:  
  
SAPPINESS AHEAD! BEWARE!!!  
  
See, clear and loud!  
  
By the way, this is my first time trying to write a bit more detailed, so please, please review!! Writing detailed has never been one of my expertise, so I NEED to know what you think. Suggestions and constructive comments are always welcome. Just NO FLAMERS PLEASE! Be nice, it's a virtue.  
  
Oh, and did I tell you that I'm still deciding if this fic should have NC- 17 chapters or not, because I might need more suggestions if it's NC-17, which I have never wrote before.Should I? Tell me!!!  
  
Enough rambling, leave a review and I WILL answer you!  
  
^o^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^ 


	2. Chapter Two: Twinkle, Twinkle, little st...

Summary: Draco fell off his broomstick because of a curse that was meant to hit Harry. The fall caused him to be temporary blinded and legs paralyzed. Harry felt responsible so he took care of Draco, while remained anonymous. What will happen when Draco regained his eyesight and sees that it's Harry who has been feeding, changing, and bathing him?  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: SLASH, m/m, sex - not exactly graphical, a bit of language, you get the idea.  
  
Declaimer: If you don't know this, than you don't really understand the word "fan fiction", the word it self tell you that the fiction is by a 'fan' of an author, which means the characters do not belong to them. Clear? So don't pain yourself by suing, and everybody happy. Simple?  
  
  
  
A/N: The Author's notes got more reviews than my first chapter! How....interesting...=___= ;; Anyways, here is the chapter two Slayer has been banging her (his?) precious head on the wall for, so....enjoy?  
  
PS - Answers for reviews are at the bottom. Thanks, everyone!  
  
PSS - QueSeraSera (interesting name, by the way...), yes, especially you, you've GOT to read my answer. I need to ask you something!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star  
  
  
  
"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
  
Sssssssss....  
  
How I wonder what you are.  
  
Ssssss.....  
  
Up above the world so high,  
  
Sssssssssssssssssss....  
  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
  
Sssss..ssssss....  
  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
  
Sssssss...ssss..ssss..  
  
How I wonder what you are!"  
  
Ssssssssssssss...massssssster....  
  
  
  
+++++O+++++  
  
  
  
He woke up lying on something soft and smooth..a bed spread, he supposed. For almost a minute there he stopped breathing in confusion, and then when he remembered to breath, he almost choked from trying to breath too deeply too fast.  
  
The teen tried to lift up his right hand, and immediately let it fell back down due to the blinding pain that shot through his wrist and forearm. He resisted from crying out, and inhaled slowly, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
He couldn't remember a thing.  
  
  
  
"You're awake." A quiet, warm greeting came from somewhere to the wounded boy's right.  
  
"What happened?" Draco said without opening his eyes.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
The blonde shook his head, and stopped right away because of the soreness his neck was feeling. He said in a confused tone. "Well, I remember who I am and all that.but why am I injured?"  
  
  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
So he doesn't remember. He thought. Now what do I do? Call Pomfrey? That means revealing the fact that I've skipped Potions so I could come down to see a Death Eater's son, which makes a very pathetic explanation.  
  
The wild-haired boy ran a hand through his messy black locks and studied the ground while doing a bit of thinking, and then finally decided.  
  
"You'll know what happened when Pomfrey gets back. And while you're guessing, I've got to get back to class before my Professor finds out that I'm not there."  
  
Draco frowned a bit. "You're a student? Who are you? Why are you here?"  
  
"Never mind that." Harry replied swiftly, checking the door for intruders before going out the hall.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Draco called after him.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Um..uh..where's Potter?"  
  
"...You mean Harry Potter? Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing..just..got a weird feeling that he has something to do with this."  
  
"Hmm..really?" Harry paused, unable to come up with something to reply with, until Madam Pomfrey came in and saved the day.  
  
"Pomfrey's here." The tall boy whispered into Draco's ear "Gotta go."  
  
"Will you be back?"  
  
"Yes. I promise."  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
Harry sneaked out the Hospital Wing, listening a bit to make sure that Pomfrey didn't notice that someone was there, and turned around just in time to see Dumbledore studying him closely like a scientist studying an interesting bug.  
  
"....Hi....I think." Harry said, desperately trying to save the last bit of his dear life from the suffering of being expelled.  
  
"Hi indeed, my boy." Dumbledore wasn't smiling, but there was a twinkle of humor in his eyes that told Harry that his life may still be saved. Though, with a Headmaster like this one, the consequences ALWAYS surprise the students, including Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"Mr. Potter." (Harry gulped nervously at the call of his last name by the Headmaster) "I believe we have a few things that are yet to be discussed about this incident."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry said in a hopefully-not-too-small voice.  
  
"Please come to my office 'after'.." The old man's eyes twinkled even more. "..'after' you've finished with all your classes. The password is Vanilla Fudge."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now ran along, my boy."  
  
"See you later sir." And with that Harry took off (running like hell toward the dungeons, where it seemed the safest place in the world right now, despite.)  
  
  
  
+++++O+++++  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter." A cold, silky voice addressed his name right at the second Harry stepped through the door. "What do you get if you add a boar kidney, three pounds of kudzus and a cup of wolfberries in boiled jellyfish juice?"  
  
"An On-Time Telling Potion, Professor."  
  
"You don't suppose you could use some on yourself, do you, Mr. Potter? I believe you quite well need it considering the fact that you're TWENTY-FOUR MINUTES LATE FOR MY CLASS!!" Snape said all this without changing his expression. "Anyhow, please take a seat and fix Longbottom's pathetic mixture of precious ingredients that, honestly, requires MONEY to buy."  
  
"Yes sir." He sat down quickly besides Neville, ignoring the strange stares from Hermione, who was both shocked and happy for Harry that, for the first time, he answered one of Snape's pop questions correctly.  
  
A wave of whispers and gasps spread throughout the classroom - full of Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"No points taken?! That's impossible!" Said one of the Slytherins.  
  
"Those two must be have been shagging." Seamus said with full confidence.  
  
"Hey, cut it out!" Ron said.  
  
"Harry answered Snape's question right! He's finally studying! Ron, see, anybody can do it -- if only they study."  
  
"Yes Hermione." Ron sighed, sounding defeated. "I see."  
  
  
  
Harry and the potion master shared a momentary glance, and both chuckled inwardly at the students' reactions. They have developed quite an understanding (neither would dare considering the word friendship) over the summer, since part of the trainings Dumbledore assigned Harry was Advanced Potions, which had to be taught by Severus - the potion master.  
  
They finally decided that, hey, he isn't as bad as I thought! Though Severus and Harry still act like they were ready to ripe each other's throats out, they would still drink coffee (secretly their favorite non- alcohol beverage) together after classes in private and talk their hearts out. Their dark memories that only the two of them can understand.  
  
  
  
"Want to stay for coffee, Harry?" Severus asked privately after class.  
  
"Not today I'm afraid." Harry said, sighing. "The Headmaster wants to talk to me about that incident with Draco."  
  
"Hmmm..so are you and Draco shagging yet?" Severus teased. (if that's a possible description for him)  
  
"Professor~!!!"  
  
  
  
Having a Slytherin House Head as a friend had its advantages and disadvantages. Harry, unfortunately, had to deal with one of the disadvantages constantly - a secret he revealed to the potion master that cost him endless sufferings, which had a whole lot to do with a certain blonde, grey-eyed Slytherin.  
  
  
  
"Severus, how are you today?"  
  
"Dealing with a bunch of wild, brainless minors? Not very good, Headmaster."  
  
"We're NOT brainless!" Harry protested.  
  
"Now, now, we have things to discuss in my office. So, better ran along, my boy."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Goodnight, Severus."  
  
  
  
+++++O+++++  
  
  
  
"Owwwww~"  
  
"Shush, Mr. Malfoy, it'll be better soon."  
  
"Why can't you use some painkiller or something?!" Draco moaned miserably.  
  
"Don't open your eyes Mr. Malfoy, just hold still." Pomfrey said blankly.  
  
"Hello, Poppy."  
  
  
  
Professor Snape was standing at the door, beckoning the Hogwarts nurse over to the door. He came as fast as he could, after his talk with Harry.  
  
Something that would require the Headmaster to talk to Harry about..it's usually not a small matter. So the potions master decided to come and check upon his favorite student himself.  
  
  
  
"Severus. The visiting hours are over I'm afraid." Pomfrey said in her get- the-hell-out-of-here tone.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you about Draco's injuries."  
  
The Hogwarts nurse thought for a moment, and walked to the door up to Severus. Her expression remained strict, but her eyes softened a little while she spoke about Draco.  
  
"Yes, I guess you deserve to know what happened to your student, Severus." She said. "The Headmaster and I have discussed about this, and he wants this to be kept as quiet as possible."  
  
"Why? What happened to him?" Severus asked.  
  
  
  
"He was hit with Oppilo Mobilis." A figure with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes appeared at the door and said coldly.  
  
  
  
"Lucius Malfoy?!!!"  
  
TBC....  
  
^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW~~~~~ as always....  
  
A/N: Well, let's put the holier-than-thou Lucius Malfoy into this messy blend shall we? I'm not planning on making him the Bad-Guy-Indeed, I mean, I like him a lot, actually. The question is: should I put him together with someone? Or should I just leave him as the father figure for this fic? Suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcome, but please be gentle, as I've said before, it's a virtue.  
  
  
  
Big thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed.  
  
  
  
And now...to the reviewers *drums and trumpets~*:  
  
Stryder of Fruit Loopies: Awwww...(going soft) oh, no, honey, it's not under the couch. I wrote the Author's notes to warn the people who read Chapter One before I decided to move it to R section, so don't be confused~ The story's now in the R section.  
  
Getoverit: Really?? It's the first fan fiction you've ever read?! Wow~ I feel so...flattered! And you thought it was nice? Do you have any idea how happy that makes me feel? By the way, did you choose this fic to read first because of the title? Quite a few people has been complimenting about my title already...Is it really that scary??  
  
Audrey: Hmmm..given the ratings of your own fics, I'm guessing that you don't think much of the title either? (like 'arabella figg' the reviewer?) Well, at least you didn't say it in a very nasty way..but I hope the title's not all that you read...?  
  
The Slayer: Um...Are you okay? (After banging your head, I mean....) *blinks nervously* So, are you better now? (still being cautions in case any unusual thing happens) How d'ya like the new chapter? Too vague? Too much grammar mistakes? Too little snogging? (You're the only one who doesn't seem to mind..)  
  
FW Viper: Did you see the review I left at your "Trapped in My Mind"? That's basically the answer to your review, actually. It's nice that you told me about the inspiration, or I could have dropped this fic just because there was a similar one. (I don't mind, really, I just..lose interest.) By the way, what does the name 'FW' stand for?  
  
QueSeraSera: Yes, you, read! I NEED A BETA READER! Would you be my beta reader? Really, I need someone just like you: straightforward but not too nasty, and likes my fic (um..do you 'still' like my fic? DESPITE all the grammar mistakes and all that? 'Cause I know there's many in this chapter..) Anyway, it's a sincere request, if you're interested please leave your e-mail in your review and I'll contact you.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it, folks, see you next time~~~~~~o  
  
And REVIEW~~~~~~~~~O 


	3. Chapter 3: Row, Row, Row your boat

Fingering You by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
Summary: Draco fell off his broomstick because of a curse that was meant to hit Harry. The fall caused him to be temporary blinded and legs paralyzed. Harry felt responsible so he took care of Draco, while remained anonymous. What will happen when Draco regained his eyesight and sees that it's Harry who has been feeding, changing, and bathing him?  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: SLASH, m/m, sex - not exactly graphical, a bit of language, you get the idea.  
  
A/N: 'Lo there~~~ I've updated yet again! Don't you just love me???!!! (Yes, I know you don't...but try to play along here, won't ya?)  
  
Anyways, thank you, reviewers, you've all been a big help to keep my mind on this fic. As you must have found out by now, Crimson Nightmare has a tendency to write many, many, many fics at once. Though I did not post some of my other fics on FF.Net yet, I must tell you that I'm actually working on six other fics at the same time. So, keep reviewing! Remind me again and again to actually "finish" this fic before I get all crazy about my other ideas!  
  
Which leads to - REMEMBER TO REVIEW, ALWAYS!!!!! Thank you *o*  
  
  
  
  
  
Row, Row, Row Your Boat....  
  
  
  
Row, row, row your boat  
  
What are you thinking?  
  
Gently down the stream  
  
What are you thinking about?  
  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily  
  
What are you thinking about now?  
  
Life is but a dream  
  
I know! I know! You're thinking about me!  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
"Oh Harry~" Ron waved his hand once in front of his best friend's face.  
  
"Oh Harry boy~" Ron waved twice.  
  
"Yo, Harry, you're Firebolt's on fire."  
  
"Really?" Harry frowned, still not moving. "That could be a problem."  
  
  
  
Ron sighed heavily, and wiped out his slightly curling flame-red hair out of his eyes, causing a sea of tailing girls' gasps and sighs. You see, Ron has grown over the summer - when Ron Weasley grows, he 'grows'! He's taller then Harry, who grew a considerable amount of height over these past few years. His red hair grew longer, showing its natural curls; he's filled, he's tall, he's what every girl's hot head fantasy can be.  
  
  
  
"Harry, look, I've been VERY patient with your....obsession here....but don't you think you're a bit off limit now? I mean you've been like *this* from this morning! And guess how many classes you've been through now?" Ron said. The girls behind them nodded in agreement (though they had no idea what these two hot guys are talking about, it's not important).  
  
"Classes? Where?" Harry looked around wondering.  
  
"Ron, stop trying. Let him worry! It's natural for lovers to worr-----" Hermione tried.  
  
"Herm! He can't just keep worrying like that! He'll get more detentions than he already has right now!"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Six. One for Transfiguration; one for Charms; one for Herbology; another one for Divination; and two for Potions."  
  
"Potions? I thought Snape doesn't pick on Harry anymore."  
  
"He didn't. But Harry's cauldron exploded and made a VERY GREEN mess in the dungeons and Snape had to do something or students would start talking."  
  
"Awww....poor Harry...you love sick puppy.." Hermione hugged the still- dreaming boy.  
  
"You spoil me, Herm." Harry talked to air.  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Snape questioned the tall man suspiciously.  
  
"And I missed you too, Sev'." Lucius gave him a Malfoy-brand-charming smile.  
  
"A-hem, forgive me, Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey cut in. "But may I see your authorization in checking in at a time like this?"  
  
"Oh, Poppy~" (Madam Pomfrey glared at the use of her first name) Lucius continued smoothly. "What procedure could there be when a father is worrying about his precious son?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Malfoy." Snape said dangerously. "Do you honestly think anybody would belief that shit?"  
  
"Sev'~ You hurt me so by saying all that!" Lucius looked hurt, but then gave Severus another charming smile of his and sat down beside his son. "Draco, listen to me."  
  
  
  
Severus watched the elder Malfoy lecture his son.  
  
The father changed his expression: from playful and sexy - (NO! He did NOT just say Lucius Malfoy is sexy!!!!) to powerful and in control. The son sat up straight immediately when he heard his father's voice - like a good, obedient son should. Draco did not dare wincing in pain in front of his father, because from what Severus knew, the Malfoy sons are expected to grow up to be better than their fathers in order to inherit the authorized place of the Malfoy bloodline.  
  
  
  
Lucius talked for quite a while, until he came to a stop and said, "Do you understand, son?"  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco replied respectfully.  
  
"Good, so you know what hit you, and you're going to be fine. You will not, however, behave in anyway that disgraces or weakens the Malfoy's reputation, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Good." Then the elder Malfoy turned to Severus, putting back on his Malfoy killer grin again. "So, Sev', now that my son's going to be fine, why don't you and I get out of this place and get together just like the old times?" Smiles innocently.  
  
"There IS no old times, Malfoy." Snape said angrily, emphasizing the statement clear and loud so Madam Pomfrey doesn't think of him as something else. "And you better explain at very least to the Headmaster what you know about this attack - he has a right to know."  
  
"Oh, that's none of your business." Lucius said coldly. "The Headmaster will know what I think is necessary for him to know. Now.....how about that dinner?" Smiles.  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me. You know, the person you talked to when you first woke up?"  
  
"Oh, it's you." He smiled a little, turned his head toward the source of the low, gentle voice. Draco liked this voice. It reminded him of someone else......  
  
"So....are you feeling any better now?"  
  
"I guess so. My eyes still hurt, and I still can't feel my legs, but the rest is fine. Madam Pomfrey took care of it."  
  
"That's....good to hear." Harry swallowed uneasily. Eyes injured and legs paralyzed.....that can't be good at all....  
  
But the other boy seemed to have felt his concerns. "Oh, these injuries are temporary. Madam Pomfrey said they would return to normal state in about three months or so. During this time, well, I'll just have to stay here and try to catch up with school...bugger!"  
  
Harry smiled. Draco hasn't changed at all, good. "Yeah, but don't worry, I'll talk to the professors, maybe they'll agree to let me help you with your school work."  
  
The pale boy looked both hopeful and suspicious, "Really...." Then he pretended to be picky "Are you any good?"  
  
"Oh, I'll live." Harry chuckled, brushing Draco's silky hair to one side.  
  
"Just one more thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
".......You can call me James."  
  
"Alright, James." Draco smiled again, and fell asleep, still smiling.  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^  
  
  
  
A/N: Heeheeheeheehee~~~~~~ So what 'ya think about chapter three? I know it's a bit shorter than the last two chapters, but it seemed to be a nice place to stop right there.....Ah well....I'll try to post soon, but I've got to study Hamlet first - it's good! If you haven't read did, do! I even went and borrowed videotapes for it!  
  
  
  
Anyways, here are the answers to your reviews:  
  
  
  
IncubusSuccubus: I love Lucius/Severus, too!!! *Hugs* Have you read Priestess of Avalon's fics?? They're, unfortunately, not slash, but they're almost all about Lucius and Severus, and they're really, really good!!! I love the Lucius in Priestess of Avalon's fics, unfortunately it seems impossible for me to portrait a Lucius *that* sexy, so I decided to approach it in a...well.....hopefully humorous way...I hope you liked it!  
  
Anja: More? Sure! *Smiles* I have every intension to do that! Did you like this chapter? I love long reviews so tell me what you thought about chapter three! Hopefully you will come back, won't you? *making a wish under the stars....*  
  
QueenAnonymous: Realllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!! Lucius has black hair???? I've never heard of that one before!!!! That's so interesting, where did you get that idea? Tell me! *getting all confused, makes a childish face....*  
  
Rosh: Yes, I'm trying real hard here.....You see, as I've said before, I tend to work on too many fics at the same time. So if there's not enough reviews for one fic, I'd 'forget' to keep updating it. So thanks for reviewing, and always come back for more ^o~  
  
Sixth Child: Ahhhhh~~~~ ToT;; I....I'm not....I'm not evil! (cries sadly) I'm just.....well....lazy.....^-^;; *sweat breaks* But if it makes you happy, I've updated! So......not evil anymore?? (Pouts)  
  
HoshiShoujoKageShinigamiBUNNYB: Interesting name.....;; And very long...;; Goo~! I'll e-mail you if I have time, but there's one thing you've got to remember - NEVER return my e-mail message!! This is really, really important, cause if you do, I'll vanish from FF.Net forever - for numerous reasons. So remember, just come and read, NO Re-mail. Thank you ^o^  
  
Tenshimagic: Thank you for being another supporter for Lucius/Severus pairing. I was counting on that, actually. And, me too, I love cute fics, so I decided to do some myself. There will be a new fic I will be posting in the future; it's called Hoax. Same pairings as this fic - H/D, LM/SS, so when I post it, I hope you'll be there. (PS- It should be a cute fic too.)  
  
  
  
Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and for this chappie, all the same:  
  
REVIEW//REVIEW//REVIEW//REVIEW//REVIEW//please? ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Lullaby, sleep tight

Fingering You by Crimson Nightmare  
  
Summary: Draco fell off his broomstick because of a curse that was meant to hit Harry. The fall caused him to be temporary blinded and legs paralyzed. Harry felt responsible so he took care of Draco, while remained anonymous. What will happen when Draco regained his eyesight and sees that it's Harry who has been feeding, changing, and bathing him?  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: SLASH, m/m, sex - not exactly graphical, a bit of language, you get the idea.......  
  
Declaimer: (Almost forgot......*sweat breaks*) Nope, they're not mine. Too bad, I only get to play and poke and torture and bite at them. *sighs~*  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I know, somebody wants to hang me from the ceiling and pour boiled oil on me, but, this is my offering, so, don't kill me? Pwease?  
  
Okay, I know: I am so sorry/sorry/sorry/sowwy~~~~~~~~ ____;;; It was a stupid summer vacation that stopped me from continuing~ To make up to all the readers that care, I'm posting two chapters this time. Chapter 4: "Lullaby, and sleep tight...." And Chapter 5: "Hush a bye....."  
  
In Chapter 4: "Lullaby, and sleep tight..." is some parts about how Severus Snape and Harry had gradually became friends, and about Lucius' feelings towards Severus beginning to reveal. In this fic, I consider the Lucius/Severus pairing as important as Harry and Draco's; so I've dedicated this whole chapter to them, especially to Severus. Don't worry, though, in the next chapter Harry and Draco get to have sappy kissys~~~~~ ////~o~////.  
  
  
  
Oh, almost forgot.....  
  
LACK OF SAPPINESS AHEAD, PREPARE YOURSELVES~ =_________=;;  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Lullaby, and sleep tight....  
  
  
  
Lullaby, and sleep tight.  
  
[I'll take you tonight.......]  
  
Hush! My darling is sleeping,  
  
[And I'll eat you up....]  
  
On his sheets white as cream,  
  
[Tear you apart.....]  
  
With his head full of dreams.  
  
[Make you cry.....]  
  
When the sky's bright with dawn,  
  
[Make you beg.....]  
  
He will wake in the morning.  
  
[Make you wish that you would die.....]  
  
When noontide warms the world,  
  
[Why? My love? All such deeds?.....]  
  
He will frolic in the sun.  
  
[Because I want you to see......]  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
Thursday. Double Potions. Paper due tomorrow. Bah!  
  
The teen sighed. Do I really have to do this? Yes, I do.  
  
He picked up his quill with a grumble and dipped the feather into his inkbottle, which, now, has only about three millimeters of ink left. He wasn't sure if he could finish a fifteen-inch scroll with that amount; what's more important is, he wasn't sure if he could COME UP with a fifteen- inch essay on a simple Stimulation Solution.  
  
Stimulation Solution. Stimulation Solution. Stimulation Solution....Ahhhhh~ What's so special about that??? Why not doing something exciting like the Vaporizer Serum (a potion that can vaporize any substance in contact, which includes human beings; he thought that was very cool.) Harry Potter snapped his dictionary-sized reference book shut, and threw his paper airplane - made from a bit of his parchment, out of the window.  
  
He sat there lazily, watching the paper plane swoosh here and there from the impact of the morning breeze.......until it bumped on a tree branch, and landed on a window ceiling.  
  
Hmm.......? The bored teen felt like doing something extreme, okay, maybe not extreme, maybe.....just weird. Like, climbing down the east tower by walls while nobody's watching to reach that nice piece of scroll-paper- plane for example. Yes, that might just be it. Gotta get that paper back for -- no reason.  
  
He opened up the window, ignoring the concerned paintings' questions, and scrambled down along the stonewall. How? Well, a little trick he learned from the Weasley Twins.  
  
"Ah-hah. Found it." He said to himself, and reached out for the small paper plane......  
  
"Whoah~" Harry crashed down right in front of the window, saved by a tree branch. "Severus?!"  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
//Earlier that day//  
  
  
  
"What is THIS, Malfoy???!!!" Severus, who had just been forcefully apparated to a very, very nice and expensive looking restaurant, demanded angrily.  
  
"It's a restaurant, you know, where people eat?" Lucius said very innocently.  
  
Severus felt the urge to do something to this man.....like -- slapping him girlishly on the face, but restrained himself immediately. "And you suppose I'm hungry right now?"  
  
"I 'know' you're hungry." Lucius said in a gentler tone. "I know you never sleep for more than three hours, and you get up at 5:00 a.m. in the morning. Despite the fact that you've gone into some sort of a depression that stopped you from sleeping at all for the past whole week, you usually brush your teeth and comb through your hair with only your fingers, drinks a cup of strong, black coffee, makes nasty comments about your breakfast, then heads off to your office to prepare for your first class."  
  
"When the first class is over, you take a short break to work on your own project - usually some very advanced potions, until it's time for your next class. In the second class, you tend to get very touchy, and if the class is Gryffindors, you'll pick on Longbottom. After that, you'll start checking up on the Slytherins' dorms, lecture them on the Slytherin pride; then it's time for lunch....." He picked the stunned Severus' hand up. ".....and you're usually very hungry by 12:30."  
  
Severus was speechless for a very long time, and when he finally found his voice again, he whispered hoarsely "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh.....here and there."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like you."  
  
"Oh." Shock.  
  
"Time for lunch."  
  
"......" Still in shock + now very hungry.  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
//now//  
  
  
  
"Severus?!" Harry exclaimed inwardly in shock.  
  
  
  
A 'sleeping' potions master was really, really rare.  
  
As far as Harry knows, he had never seen Severus asleep before. Of course, the man sleeps -- not going crazy being a sign saying that he has at least gotten a bit of sleep. Sometimes when Harry wakes up at midnight, sneaking into the kitchen trying to find something to drink, he'd find Severus there - drinking coffee, cup after cup, like a never-sleeping lunatic. He had mentioned the fact to Severus, later, that - not sleeping is just not natural for human beings, and that he should sleep more than just two to three hours a day.  
  
He remembered the first time he found Severus in the kitchen; it was at night after one of the summer advanced potions lessons that went through terribly, as always, that Harry decided to get up and sneak something to drink since he couldn't sleep while being so angry at Severus. He went through the kitchen secret door, and the first being he saw - Severus Snape, sitting alone, with a large goblet with contents that smelt like a sickening-strong coffee.  
  
//flashback//  
  
  
  
Harry was surprised. He didn't know wizards had coffee?! Moreover, what did Severus add in it to make it smell so strong? His head was already feeling dizzy by smelling the content......  
  
"Professor?" The boy asked cautiously. First of all, he wasn't supposed to be there. Secondly, Severus certainly didn't look like he's in the mood to chitchat.  
  
The potions master didn't react at first. He kept staring at his own mug, looking dazed; the man reminded Harry of the drug addicts of the Muggle world. Finally, Severus lift his head up with some effort, and stared at his student as if he had just found out that the boy was there.  
  
Then the professor turned his head away, remaining expressionless. "Aren't you supposed to be in your dorms, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry ignored him, "What is that you're drinking, Professor?"  
  
"It's called coffee, Potter." The older man sneered. "I'm sure that's legal around here."  
  
"Normal coffee doesn't smell that way."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, and asked blankly, "Are you going anywhere with this, Potter?"  
  
"You put something in that coffee, didn't you?" Harry replied coolly, "Or have you forgotten that I've been trained by you?" The student glanced at the cup of sickening-strong liquid, and said with a cold, distant tone, "Stimulation Solution, more than three spoonful you'll be having delusions. From the smell of it, there's got to be more than five in there."  
  
Then the boy sneered a very Snape-like-sneer, "And you're telling me that's not illegal?"  
  
Silence. Even the house elves started to back away. The potions master glared at the boy before him. The boy had grown, grown out of his childish ways, grown out of that pure innocence, grown out of that idealist's mind, which was once filled with the hope that the world could get rid of evilness once and for all; the boy had changed.  
  
The boy was more like him now. He had faced death more times than he could count, watched pure evil work before him, and killed.......to survive. So he decided to answer boldly, because the conclusion he drew was: Harry Potter had become the same as him. The same kind, the same mind, the same hands that shed blood, the same heart that had been so cold that it seemed to be splitting.....then, fall apart, into nothing.......He can't let that happen. The boy was so young.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He said truthfully.  
  
Harry blinked in surprise. He didn't expect a straight answer from his professor that fast.  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
  
  
Then, they launched into a long talk throughout the night.  
  
  
  
//flashback end//  
  
  
  
So Severus finally got a nap like normal human beings do when they hadn't slept for the past whole week. That's good. But who's this beside him?  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy. The Death Eater. The right hand of the Dark Lord.  
  
Sitting beside the sleeping potions master, softly caressing the dark hair of Severus. Harry didn't dare move a bit or make a small noise, for the Death Eater would hear. Instead the young man observed silently.  
  
He wasn't sure that the person he was looking at was Lucius Malfoy anymore. That look. That soft, tender look of the man is just....not him! Moreover, he is 'caressing' the potions master's hair with such loving look........  
  
  
  
Whoooooooooosh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Something flew passed Harry rudely and almost gave the boy a heart attack. The teen glared at what almost knocked him off the tree - a handsome eagle owl, with a special 'M' clearly marked on its leg. It was a Malfoy's personal owl.  
  
Lucius Malfoy glanced up at the owl with an annoyed look (Harry exhaled slowly, relaxed, for the fact that the blonde didn't see him hanging outside the window.)  
  
There was a silence while the blonde man read the letter with a frown. Then, the man sighed quietly and stood up from his chair. With one last tender glance at the sleeping potions master, Lucius returned to his usual icy-cold expression and walked away with a swish of his long, expensive black robes.  
  
The teen outside the window remained dumbstruck by what he saw. When he finally recovered, Harry climbed inside the room quietly and with a swing of his wand (luckily, he had brought it along.) he delivered the potions master into the professor's private bedroom without waking him up. Then, he went to the Headmaster's office and informed Dumbledore of Severus' lack-of- sleep situation and gotten his professor a permission slip for taking off rest off the next two days.  
  
The green-eyed teenager grinned to himself in satisfaction, and climbed back to his study and finished the essay on Stimulation Solution quickly.  
  
Now. Now that he was free, he should go and see Draco again.  
  
Harry grinned even more and set off towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
  
  
Tbc...............  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is getting too long I tell ya! I couldn't help it. Not only have I suffered from the writer's block, I also had to deal with a whole bunch of random scenes I've written, and tried to arrange them into something readable. *Sighs deeply - angst, I tell ya! Angst!* I'm trying! I really am! But I'm also dedicated to be a good kid at school, so pwease don't blame me~  
  
The next chapter is here also, but would you mind if I ask you to review this chapter for me also? I want to see what people think of every chapter I write, and learn to improve every time I write a new one. So Review pwease~~~~~~~~~~~^V^  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm guessing some of you have noticed: I have a thing for turning lullabies and children songs into horror poems (or something like that)......It's a weird habit of mine, what's yours?  
  
Tell me in your review if you have one, I'm just curious~  
  
  
  
Answers to your reviews:  
  
  
  
Stormy: Right, I see that you're the fifth or sixth person who's been taking in the title with FAR MORE meanings than I originally intended. I've decided to change the title, but only when I get a good one, but for now, live with it. You know, I never knew what the protesters-about-the-title were thinking of until you told me, so I guess I should thank you? Um, I think I'll go and think about the title a little more now~  
  
Aurora: You and I (she said in a understanding tone), have so much in common. That kind of thing is what I would say if I were reviewing a fluffy fic like this....................*sighs~* Anyway, to answer your question, yes, there will be snogs in the future - in the far~ future. I won't promise you it will be very................say................graphical and blinding, but I assure you I want them to snog as much as you do (My gosh, is this something decent people should be saying?~~~~~~*sweat breaks and laughs dryly*)  
  
ILLK: Well, I'm glad that you liked the story! And from your comment I'm guessing that you don't like Lucius? Well, I'm not exactly doing a good!Lucius, not a bad one either. I want him to be the "in between" kind, quite different from the original story. I hope you still like the story, so enjoy!  
  
The Slayer: Yes, the Evil Rubber Duckies are really wrecking my yard over here (eating up all my hidden sweets and all that~) Sorry this new chapter took so long, but as I've said, I'm just a good kid trying to keep up with school (Ha! Like I'm a good kid, really, no lies!) So, here's the offering, take back all the Duckies, please? (Their biting my precious fingers now......................*screams like the screams in "Scream" * - hey that rhymes)  
  
Rosh: (laughs dryly) Yes, I can't wait for more either, but sometimes they just don't cooperate ~ (cries miserably) Oh, yeah, if you're reading all of my stories, be sure to heed the warnings, for some of them are very, very dark. Cute fics are really exceptional works for me, I usually feel more comfortable writing dark fics - because that's the way I deal with some of the unwelcome feelings in my life...................Oh! Oops! Shhh~ That was supposed to be a secret~  
  
Sharem: Thank you! I was hoping you people would think it's interesting (but again, I also hoped to be able to update too..................), if the fic weren't interesting - how sad would that be!! (Widens eyes and inhales shakily - okay, I'm writing fictions too much now!) Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you think it's as interesting as the former chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Stryder of Fruit Loopies: (Man, I love your penname~) You are a very logical and careful person, aren't you? (Don't tell me if I'm wrong.......................*sweats*) Your questions will be answered in the future chapters, but not in the two I've just updated. Don't worry, because the questions you asked were quite important to the fic, so they will appear..............not too late~ And, thank you, I rather like my Severus too. Even though I feel like I haven't really wrote to the point that expressed completely what I think about Severus (or, would like him to be), I'm still happy that you noticed him.  
  
Cail: Yes, British accents ARE COOL~~~~~~ A-hem, anyways, I see that you really liked Lucius! Me too! But in the way I want him to be. I wasn't intending on making him all evil, but I'm not planning on making him a mislead angel either. This is what I want him to be: a survivor. You see, Lucius is a complex man, his role in the story is to twist the plot and make it full of crisis. I'm not saying he's a Death god, but that he is someone who uses everything to accomplish whatever he wanted - he's a businessman. He's smart, sexy, and always get his own ways. (Okay, maybe that's a bit too much information about him, but since we both like the guy, why not?)  
  
Shukumei-of-another-world: I know, I tend to make scenes jump quickly. Hey, I like these kinds of comments, it tells me what to improve! Even though, I don't think I can eliminate this bad habit too quickly, I will try to improve next time. And, I know how you feel, having too much different fics at once and not having anything done (people are dooming me for it................;;). You'll see my other fics too? Yay! But heed the warnings! They're there for a reason.  
  
Hermionegranger: *Sighs~* Too many people are having a fuss about the title! Why? When I was naming the fic, I was actually thinking of Draco touching Harry's face, trying to know who he really is, but you guys seemed to have thought a LOT more then that.....................(WHYWHYWHY??? I'm feeling so innocent right now~) Okay, I am considering of changing the title soon, but give me suggestions! Make it have something to do with the theme: "looking pass the outside". Thank you.  
  
  
  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and for those who are reading this~  
  
  
  
REVIEW//REVIEW//REVIEW//REVIEW//REVIEW, pwease~~~~ o 


	5. Chapter 5: Hush a bye

Fingering You by Crimson Nightmare  
  
Summary: Draco fell off his broomstick because of a curse that was meant to hit Harry. The fall caused him to be temporary blinded and legs paralyzed. Harry felt responsible so he took care of Draco, while remained anonymous. What will happen when Draco regained his eyesight and sees that it's Harry who has been feeding, changing, and bathing him?  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: SLASH, m/m, sex - not exactly graphical, a bit of language, you get the idea.......  
  
Declaimer: (Almost forgot......*sweat breaks*) Nope, they're not mine. Too bad, I only get to play and poke and torture and bite at them. *sighs~*  
  
Author's Notes: This has been hard, because CN simply isn't the kind of kid that writes good descriptive stories, moreover, kissys and sappy things are not one of CN's specialties........(sticks "Somebody save me!!" sign on window) Anyways, here's the sappy fluff, things will get hot and violent later, but not in this chapter.  
  
Enjoy ~ ^o^ ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Hush a bye.......  
  
  
  
Hush a bye  
  
[Surrender...........]  
  
Don't you cry  
  
[In defeat..............]  
  
Go to sleep my little baby  
  
[Don't try to run..........]  
  
When you wake  
  
[Don't try to hide..........]  
  
You shall have  
  
[Don't deny...........]  
  
All the pretty little ponies  
  
[That you are mine..........]  
  
[Oh, yes, sleep, baby.]  
  
[Welcome to my world.]  
  
  
  
[The nightmare's world.]  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
A mouse squeaked.  
  
A bird chirped.  
  
Leaves rustled.  
  
A door creaked.  
  
Some footsteps down the hall.  
  
  
  
The blindfolded boy sat on the hospital bed in the early morning, listening -- feeling terribly bored.  
  
  
  
Being blind and paralyzed - even if it's just temporary, wasn't as easy as Draco Malfoy had thought it would be. First of all, he's been sitting here for the past - god knows how many hours, or could be minutes, he couldn't see the clock. Losing track of time was one thing, but CANNOT tell the time when a clock was just right across you was totally another issue. It's driving him crazy.  
  
Then, there's the problem of Madam Pomfrey's presence - she's never there. How could she not be here? Draco grumbled inwardly. When this is over I'm going to have to have a long talk with Father about this dreaded woman.  
  
He shifted his position, by hand, from leaning on the left side to the right, the upper part of him felt quite numb from not moving for too long, but his legs........his legs couldn't feel a thing. That felt weird. Like he lost a part of him altogether.  
  
  
  
"All right!" The boy announced out loud. "That's IT! I have to get up, move, do SOMETHING. Or I'm going to crack~~!"  
  
Reaching out a white hand, he tried to find something to grab onto......What's this? A cushion? No, too narrow, too firm, maybe just another statue. Whatever.  
  
He made sure the object was steady, won't breakdown, and then locked both of his hands on two sides of the firm pole-shaped object and gave a pull. Ah~ he didn't even move an inch. Damn! Okay, harder this time.  
  
Knuckles were turning white, sweat was starting to break; Draco dragged and pulled with all his might, until he finally made it to the edge of the bed, he dropped his head onto the front, flat surface of the object his was holding onto and groaned in exhaustion.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations, Draco." A low, amused voice came from somewhere very, very near Draco's face. "Would you like some breakfast now?"  
  
Harry Potter stood, with Draco's head buried in his chest, held a plate of breakfast, and was extremely, extremely amused.  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
"James?!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that I was holding onto you?" The blond boy flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Harry chuckled, admiring silently how subtle Draco looked when blushing. "You were so caught up with getting off the bed, so I didn't want to interfere." Then he put down the breakfast plate, and sat on the side of the bed. He watched as Draco sat back, the sharpness and arrogance were not so visible when the silver eyes of the blonde boy were covered up. The taller boy couldn't help but reaching out and lightly brushing his fingertips on Draco's eyelids.  
  
  
  
The air seemed to thicken; senses were sharpening. He slid his hand down, pressing the fingertip on the boy's soft cheek, smoothly moved lower and down to draw along the jaw line. Time stopped; he lowered his head, and closed in on the angel on the bed. Lips parted for his welcoming, and a rush of blood blew his mind into pieces. A feathery touch on the lips changed both of their paths forever.  
  
  
  
A moment of silence, and the tension was unbearable.  
  
  
  
Harry mentally slapped himself to clear up his head a bit, and cleared his throat awkwardly while sitting farther away from Draco.  
  
If there was one thing Draco wanted to say, he would have done it directly mouth to mouth plus a bit of crushing grips on the other boy's shoulder and neck, but, of course, he was very sure that "That" action would lead down to a total destruction - unsure feelings, insecure issues, unpredictable matters, and, the most dangerous one, uncontrollable feelings. His father had once warned him about how these types of emotions can trick one's mind.  
  
  
  
They are very, very dangerous.  
  
He needed to get away fast.  
  
  
  
"Go away." He whispered against his every bit of will. "Now."  
  
  
  
Harry looked at him expressionlessly, and walked away.  
  
The room seemed to have darkened.  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
Do you feel a splitting pain right now?  
  
  
  
You are in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc..............  
  
  
  
^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I understand your anger and urge to cut me into ribbons and throw me into Pacific Ocean, but let us wait for the two boys, shall we? That way we might have a chance to whip Draco back into Harry's arms.  
  
Oh, the next update will depend on how well you guys do - give me good reviews and I'll update very fast. I need to be pushed or I'll just bury myself back into my precious little nest at night. You get the point.  
  
This chapter is quite short, actually, but I wanted to experience how well "leaving the sensation there" works. For I am not a good descriptive writer - this is like a small experiment of writing emotion-filled chapters, so tell me what I can improve or eliminate, I need constructive criticisms! Well, anything other than my terrible grammar - I don't have a betta reader so forgive CN for the blinding grammar.  
  
Again, you know what to do. (Whispers in reminder: Review! Review!) 


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful Mess

Fingering You by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
Summary: Draco fell off his broomstick because of a curse that was meant to hit Harry. The fall caused him to be temporary blinded and legs paralyzed. Harry felt responsible so he took care of Draco, while remained anonymous. What will happen when Draco regained his eyesight and sees that it's Harry who has been feeding, changing, and bathing him?  
  
  
  
Warning: Slash, m/m, semi-graphic sex scenes in the future, oh, and, *evil smiles* sappiness.............  
  
A/N: Hello~~~~~~~~ Long (very long) time no see! I've been so busy. What with the school midterm and also the DATA LOST!!! I wrote chapter 6 and 7 but was all lost in that damned disk!!!! (Barbecuing plants by acid-glares) Oh well, nothing I can do about that.  
  
Chapter 7 would come as your reviews come, so please review to push me to work.  
  
Again, R&R, and constructive criticisms and suggestions are always welcome.  
  
And PLEASE PLEASE suggest a NEW TITLE!!! Requisites are listed in the A/N at the bottom. Please respond!!!  
  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: What a beautiful mess.........  
  
  
  
What a beautiful  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
  
Spending all my time with you  
  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
  
Cause I can't get enough  
  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
  
What a beautiful  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in [Diamond Rio]  
  
  
  
+++++++O+++++++  
  
  
  
He was not in depression.  
  
He was not in depression.  
  
He was not in depression.  
  
  
  
The boy lowered his head in depression.  
  
  
  
There the father sat quietly like somebody who's not there at all, and observed the behaviour of his son with secret amusement. Draco did not know he was there, but he had come to see him, wanting to update him on the new development of the complication between him and the Paralyzing Spell.  
  
Of course, nobody could ever believe how a Voldemort's close servant, a Hogwarts graduate, could use that grade sixth spell incorrectly, but the brainless Rat did. The Rat, THAT Rat, gave him endless disturbances during his vacation, and now this? No, he didn't have to say it, but that Peter Pettigrew is going to get it. The Dark Lord will see to his punishment for stupidity.  
  
He was greatly amused when the Rat had come to him in private, apologizing for the mistake that injured his son. Did the slimy prink think he could get away with an I-apologize-statement? He thought. No. Little rat. When the Dark Lord say he wants Harry Potter brought there paralyzed, he wanted the boy brought there paralyzed. No mistakes, and no complications either.  
  
  
  
Now that he had discovered the side effects of the incorrectly used Paralyzing Spell, he was here to inform his son so that Draco could prepare himself for a longer period of time. He did not reveal to the blind boy that he was there, however, because he wanted to see how the boy was coping with this whole accident.  
  
Not exactly well, apparently. The boy seemed depressed about something. He sighed quietly. Another complication. Now he had to deal with this one before the revealing of Draco's lengthened timing of the stay at hospital. What a busy day.  
  
  
  
"Draco."  
  
The boy gasped. His father was here? How long ago?! Gosh how he hated this bandage covering his eyes! "Father!"  
  
"Is everything alright?" A double-sided question.  
  
"Yes, Father." A 'No-I'm-not alright.' answer.  
  
"I'm just going to pretend you did not just lied poorly to me and will ask you one more time: Is everything alright?" His father said.  
  
  
  
"No, Father. There was a little incident yesterday that I think is neither important nor proper to mention to you."  
  
His father watched him with interest, the situation looked like a potential father-son bounding opportunity, which was a totally new game for him, since he and Draco never had many opportunities in dealing with personal problems. He was quite interested in games, especially challenging ones. "Tell me."  
  
  
  
+++++++O+++++++  
  
  
  
Severus took stand in his private quarters, scowling at Harry. "I can't believe you did this to me."  
  
"Did what?" Harry said, half with amusement, half not listening.  
  
"What am I going to do without classes today?"  
  
"Relax? Sleep, you know, something people do to live on with sanity?"  
  
"I do sleep!"  
  
"For hours that I can count with fingers on one hand!" Harry snapped. "Just drink the potion and go to sleep like you should be doing twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"You sound cranky, anything wrong?"  
  
"You're not in the position to ask, now, sleep!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Severus mocked, even though the student had good intentions.  
  
  
  
Harry made sure that the potions master really did drink his Sleeping Potion without any attempts to escape and watched the haggard-looking man fell asleep on the green satin-sheeted bed. He quietly tucked the man in and turned to get back to his dorms when a figure with fire-red hair stood silently at the door, his face concerned.  
  
  
  
"Am I in the position to ask?"  
  
An involuntary nod, "Yes."  
  
"Remember, I want full answers with addition explanation to each question I ask."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley." A sarcastic remark.  
  
The redhead sighed, "Come along, now."  
  
  
  
+++++++O+++++++  
  
  
  
"You're not disturbed?"  
  
"No, Draco, I'm not."  
  
With a expression that says I-don't-believe-you, Draco fingered along the line of his white garment, puzzled.  
  
"His name is James." He finally managed to say with a timid blush.  
  
  
  
He didn't have to explain, because 'James' was everything and anything. He didn't know how to explain 'him' to his father. James was the one who came every single morning, waking him up gently, feeding him meals, helping him bath and change. Sometimes he would carry Draco and take him outside to feel the sun and keep him sane from all the blindness and entrapment of the Hospital Wing. James was always the patient and intelligent tutor who helped him keeping up with all the schoolwork as he tried hard to adjust to the blind-reading study.  
  
Draco did not know what to say about the boy that he turned away from. He was confused and admitted so.  
  
  
  
Lucius looked at his embarrassed son with much amusement. The issues his son was confessing reminded him of his years at Hogwarts, as the Slytherin shadow ruler for seven full years. There were things that happened that are similar as the events that the boy had described - attraction to them from not only girls but also boys. He never did allow any advances towards him at the time, however, simply because at that time he saw attractions between people as useless emotions of life that could only be used to produce an offspring and nothing else.  
  
His opinions changed as he got to a more aggressive age; as time went by, he eventually discovered the art of seduction, the ingenious work of sexual chemistry, and the use of tormenting and tempting the feelings of other people. He worked the incredible machine to its full potential, and oh how many people had fell for him and never regretted getting nothing back from him.  
  
He never took responsibilities for any of the pawns on his ruthless chess game of life, all except for one dark-haired Slytherin that was younger than him by a year, but was a real piece of work that was too precious to sacrifice. And with that concept he silently watched over the younger Slytherin until his graduation, and still kept protecting the man quietly, even during........... He won't get into that.  
  
It was his way of being true to the one he was really settled for - the silent protection for that special one in his life.  
  
  
  
"Father?"  
  
"No, Draco, I'm not disturbed. I am, however, interested in what you are going to do about this little incident."  
  
If Draco could stare, he would have stared long, hard and rudely at his father, who had never been interested in his personal feelings or issues - at least not that he knew of. "I told him no."  
  
"And what did you feel after that, Draco?"  
  
"Terrible." Draco answered truthfully, making a gamble at the possibly caring father.  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to do anything about it?"  
  
"Nothing, and go on with my life I guess." Draco lowered his head, grumbling.  
  
  
  
Lucius frowned at a decision he had to make. He wanted his son to live a life that's right for Malfoys, high-classed and important, but he also wanted his son to live a real satisfied life - unlike his. If his son was going to really fall in love with a man, will he allow it? He decided, and told his son.  
  
  
  
+++++++O+++++++  
  
  
  
"Somebody want to tell me what is going on?" Locks of red hair dangled in front of Ron's questioning eyes.  
  
"Ron -- " Harry began with his soothing speech that he had planned along the way, preparing to shake Ron off his tail with it.  
  
"No, Harry, don't even try. I'm your best friend and you should at very least explain."  
  
Harry paused and looked at him for a few seconds and then laid down his shields of speech protection that he was trained so well at. "I'm sorry. I haven't really been myself lately, have I?"  
  
Ron nodded, "And it's because of Malfoy?"  
  
Harry studied a design on the carpet floor, "Yes. Malfoy." He glanced at the doorway for a second, as if worrying about the boy again. "Someone I shouldn't fall for."  
  
"Go on." Ron stared down at his best friend with pressure.  
  
"I fell for him, he refused. There. Happy?" Harry said gloomily.  
  
"Explanation, Harry, is something that's at very least complete sentences and helps the listener to understand the whole concept of the conversation more clearly." Ron said, with a very un-Weasley-like tone.  
  
Harry was still staring at the space in front of him with that gloomy look, "Shouldn't have, but did. I kissed him, Ron. I couldn't control myself - all that training in the summer about self-control going to waste." He chuckled bitterly at the thought. "I don't know how, but I really, really fell for him this time."  
  
  
  
Ron sat there with his friend. He watched, as the wild-haired boy had grown from that skinny little boy in the first grade to the almost-man he was now. He observed Harry after the summer training. He had changed. Harry was now not only so much further ahead in skills and knowledge than he and Hermione, but also that he was now a mature adult. And he was glad that his friend had grown.  
  
  
  
"Harry, remember the time when you told me about Hermione?"  
  
Harry looked up, raising an eyebrow, "I said you should dump all your girlfriends?"  
  
"No," Ron rolled his eyes and continued, "You said there were two things I could do. One is to go out and have sex with everyone of my girlfriends and feel empty and old, or the other one is to take a long, hard journey until I reach Herm's heart."  
  
"I don't have a zillion girlfriends, Ron." Harry said half-heartedly.  
  
"No, listen to me." Ron adjusted his friends face so that Harry was looking at him straight in the eyes. "You just don't realize that you're taking that long, hard journey right now. Now, go back and try again. If you don't succeed try again and again until you do. Don't give up, because that's just not you."  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
"I am giving you the free will to decide on this, Draco. But remember two things: one is survival, to survive amongst the dark and the light side, and the other one is real happiness. There are some things I should tell you in the future, but for now, you will deal with this whole-heartedly. Good day for now."  
  
Lucius walked toward the door exiting the Hospital Wing, feeling worried and satisfied with his little announcement. He frowned again in deep thought about the situation currently, and as he walked passed the door he slammed into someone.  
  
"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Sir.........." The tall teenager looked up at the person he bumped into and froze, his green eyes widened in horror. "You're here?!"  
  
"It's you? You are the one -- " Lucius started with the same horror........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc...............  
  
^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^  
  
  
  
A/N: This new chapter 6 is written in a totally different way from the old chapter 6, and in reality this chapter is a whole chapter on relations. I wanted not only for Harry and Draco, or Severus and Lucius to interact with each other, I want them to interact with all the characters. So this chappie is the view from Lucius and Draco's father and son talk, and Ron and Harry's friendship talk. Not much sappy and delicious stuff in this chapter, but should be sinfully sappy in the next, just as soon as I have it done.  
  
  
  
Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, and those who read this.  
  
  
  
Answers to your reviews *sounds trumpet and rolls drums~*:  
  
  
  
Jesse: Thank you! I love it when people tell me that they can't guess where I'm going with my story, because it gives me a bit of encouragement for doing mysterious plots for my stories further more. Lucius/Severus sub-plot is created so that everything seems very unpredictable and allows room for guessing. I'm still working hard on the loyal Death Eater part.. No, just kidding. *grins and shows dimples*  
  
IncubusSuccubus: Mwahahaha~ *evil laughters* Yes I am evil. I can't help it, because the mix-tape I listen to when I write is just too wrong~ *nods and say again: so, so wrong!* Oh, and, don't fry me, I'd like you to cook me medium rare, with slow fire and perhaps some kind of high-classed sauce on later would be nice. (Not knowing where CN's going with this so runs away~)  
  
Jammie: Oooo~ Update? Yes, see, update! See, I DO work! *cough afterlightyearsoflaziness cough* I, well, just, DID leave it hanging like that didn't I? Well, don't cry, baby, here's more for you to.........leave you hanging there again, MWAHAHAHAHA~~~~~~~~~ *a-hem, a-hem*  
  
StarCat13: Ahhh~ Thank you!!! Finally someone read my author's notes and responded to it. Nice suggestion, though I was hopping for something more......fluffy and direct. I'm going to wait until more suggestions come (which would be quite a few years of waiting~) and do a pole for you people to decide. Don't worry, I'll get there! *Climbs through the Mountain of Titles for the Future*  
  
DracoLover: *Still reading the "Damndamndamndamn x 1000", and couldn't find the next sentence* Oh, finally, there it is. For a moment there I thought I was being greatly flamed (makes a sad expression). Whew! Thanks for reminding me about the grammar; but you see, I don't have a betta reader and English is SO not my first language. You get the idea. *reads the part about the Draco and Potter encounter* Oooo~ You really are a through and through Draco lover!  
  
Vegeta-Lover: Um.....Um.....Uh......*blinks tears* I, ooooo~ I know, I know, I've been punished severely for not getting anything done by my classmates, so please spare me just for now~ (Ready to ran away...) Ah, I know. I'm trying! But, um, let's just say school, especially mathematics, is not very cooperative..I'll probably be much faster if Harry could become my math tutor..  
  
Bouncing Tiger Hyper Draco: Cool name, wicked~ Oh, threesome? Yeah~ I've found another threesome fan! Well, I did write two threesome fics - A Tale to Tell is Snape/Harry/Draco threesome, and another fic called "The Free and the Non-Free", a threesome of Harry/Tom Riddle/Draco. If you're interested, go. But I've got to warn you, they are very, very, very dark.....But I guess you wouldn't mine~ *mysterious smiles*  
  
  
  
^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^o^  
  
  
  
Oh! You've lived through the chapter? Wow, good for you!  
  
Remember to suggest a new title:  
  
Fluffy and cute  
  
Not abstract  
  
If possible, have something to do with "touch" or "contact"  
  
*Points at the Review button* Now, choose to review and click 'go'. See, that wasn't too hard~  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Oh, and Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* 


	7. Chapter 7: This Is Night

Fingering You by Crimson Nightmare  
  
Summary: Draco fell off his broomstick because of a curse that was meant to hit Harry. The fall caused him to be temporary blinded and legs paralyzed. Harry felt responsible so he took care of Draco, while remained anonymous. What will happen when Draco regained his eyesight and sees that it's Harry who has been feeding, changing, and bathing him?  
  
  
  
Rated: R  
  
Warning: SLASH, m/m, sex - not exactly graphical, you get the idea.  
  
A/N: Whoa whoa whoa~ Homework! Homework! Everywhere! They're everywhere~!!! AH~~~~~~~~~~~~*going crazy* A-hem, while I'm struggling in my private little hell on my side of the globe, here's Chapter 7!  
  
  
  
Remember to review and VOTE for the NEW TITLE!!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: This Is Night by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
This is Night  
  
Lullaby  
  
Humming tones  
  
A breeze  
  
This is Breeze  
  
Children song  
  
Lalala  
  
A laughter  
  
This is Laughter  
  
Music  
  
"Oh how I love thee~"  
  
A cry  
  
This is Cry  
  
Silent screams  
  
Barely breathing  
  
The end?  
  
By [crimson nightmare]  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus had been in the potions lab for the past seven hours in the middle of the night. His barely sleeping condition was back, since there was no one to threaten him with the Imperius Curse for him to drink any Sleeping potion. He took this opportunity to go and visit Draco, even if it was three forty-two in the morning.  
  
He stopped in his walk when he heard two voices speaking as he got near to the Hospital Wing................  
  
"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, Sir.........." A tall teenager looked up at the person he bumped into and froze, his green eyes widened in horror. "You're here?!"  
  
"It's you? You are the one -- " Lucius started with the same horror but was very, very surprisingly muted by the boy in front of him, who cast a Silencing Spell out of natural reaction.  
  
(Damn it! Said Severus.)  
  
"Oh gosh--" Lucius moaned, pulling at his hair madly, "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh my gosh - It's you?! You?! Of all people? It had to be you?" He repeated as if he had suddenly snapped or something, "You, Potter, why does everything always have to be about you?! Huh? Tell me!!! Why, why, why, why, why ---"  
  
"Sir --"  
  
"Not you, not you, please tell me it's not you who's been caring for my son --"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Oh, gosh, this is a nightmare! What did I ever do to deserve this--"  
  
"SIR!!" The loud calling woke Lucius back to reality, and he realized that all of the above, which he meant to scream at Harry Potter, were not said out loud. In fact, he had stopped right after saying "It's you? You are the one -- " and started staring at Harry with an airy look for a long time.  
  
(Severus cast a Penetrating Charm quietly so that he could hear what the two were saying.)  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" By now, Lucius' eyes focused back to reality and found Harry waving a hand in front of his face and snapped out of natural reaction, "Don't wave your hand so close to people's face, Potter, it's rude to do so."  
  
(Severus sniggered and muttered, "It's rude to stare, Lucifer.")  
  
Harry sighed, "Are you awake yet, sir?"  
  
"Sir? Why do you call me that?"  
  
"Because you're an old man." Harry said with boldness.  
  
"Oh, right." Lucius, not completely recovered from the shock, dismissed the insult and looked around. "Silencing Bubble, Potter? Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"It was a natural reaction." Harry explained wearily. "I didn't want Draco............." Then he suddenly panicked. What was he doing?! Didn't Draco say 'no'? Why is he explaining all this (and possibly will be cursed for it) to Lucius Malfoy when he had already broken up with Draco?! Then again, Ron was probably right. If this was real love then he should be taking the long, hard journey, no matter what the situation looks like now. Hey, he's only tried getting Draco once. It's never too much to try it a second time............  
  
He looked up and found Lucius Malfoy watching him with a strange, measuring expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing, boy?" Lucius said with a low voice, indicating the double-sided meaning to the question. On one hand, it was simply 'what Harry was doing, keeping Lucius Malfoy in a ridiculous Silencing Bubble.' On the other hand, Lucius was asking Harry if he really knew what he was messing with: Lucius Malfoy's son, a Death Eater-to-be, and an important member in Death Eater circle in the future. Moreover, there was always the question of Lord Voldemort............  
  
Silence followed for a few seconds, and then Harry spoke with a sensation that reminded Lucius of an experienced Auror, and gained the older man's slight but rare approval.  
  
"I won't give Draco up simply for that." He said. They both knew what 'that' was implying. Harry took a deep breath and said, "This is serious."  
  
(Severus rolled his eyes at the serious expression.)  
  
Lucius raised a blonde eyebrow. The boy was pretty good. With two simple sentences, Harry had managed to avoid declaring anything practical, yet was able to make his point firmly. Lucius smirked for a moment, imagining what the Dark Lord would look like when he saw Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had hooked up and regarded the whole Death Eaters' loyalty concept as trash. He almost burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't understand." Lucius spoke, trying hard not to laugh at the mental image embedded in his mind, "Why are you willing to risk so much? Aren't you afraid that it might simply be a wild goose chase urged by silly teen hormones, or, more likely, a trap?"  
  
"Why would I have not passed those doubts before?" Harry replied with a slightly distant look.  
  
And with that, Lucius understood the unfinished sentence.  
  
"You are in love."  
  
Lucius turned and looked at the half-shut window in the hallway. A grey cloud was forming above the castle. Look like it was about to rain. "I have learned long time ago," He continued, "that there are three types of people that one should never try to meddle with: a madman, a lover, and a lunatic." The edge of his lips lifted a bit in a bitter smile, "I have known some of them for a very long time myself."  
  
(Severus's lips parted in concentration. He knew exactly what Lucius was talking about. Two of these kinds were obvious. A lunatic was referring to Lord Voldemort; a lover was, of course, the boy in front of them. A lunatic, however, was taken from a line that Severus used to describe Lucius in their Sixth year at Hogwarts. "You are a madman, Lucifer, you'll do anything to get what you want!" He had said it with mild frustration, amusement, and, oddly, respect.)  
  
Lucius looked back again and saw Harry smiling. "What?" He said, annoyed.  
  
"Are you agreeing with me?"  
  
"I'm not granting you anything, Potter." Lucius snapped with irritation. "I'm simply allowing you to try. Success or not, whatever the outcome, and the aftermath, I will not be holding responsible. I am a lousy father, Potter, and therefore I do not trust myself to interfere, but if you hurt my son in any way, I'll make sure you wish you've never been born."  
  
Harry simply smiled. "You're not as bad as I thought you would be, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucius left with a dangerous urge to laugh out loud.  
  
(Severus left.)  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++O+++++++  
  
  
  
Draco was listening gloomily to the raindrops when Harry had walked into the Hospital Wing. He stopped for a moment at the door, and then walked with a slower pace to the edge of Draco's bed.  
  
The blind boy stopped listening to raindrops by the window and leaned back on his pillow to ask who had just came in. It turned out to be James, and Draco inhaled shakily that it was the very person he had been nervously expecting.  
  
He sat there waiting for the Harry to speak for about ten minutes or so, and turned away when a thunder rolled outside and interrupted Draco's train of thoughts on their silent conversation. Draco sighed a little. Harry, out of nowhere, gave Draco a big, teddy-bearish, warm hug.  
  
  
  
"James?!"  
  
  
  
"Draco would you please, please listen to me before you slap me across my face and throw me across the room?" He paused and said seriously, "I'm serious."  
  
Draco resisted the urge to push him away. Then he stopped himself from slapping the boy, who was still holding him tightly.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" He tried as cold as he could. Yet there was still weakness in his tone.  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to think that this is it, that I've given up, because I have not. I won't push you about it, because you have the right to decide and take time to do so. But I want you to know that I'm going to keep trying. I'm going to try again and again and again because I want to get that chance to say it out loud. Say the words out loud to you. And I don't want to say it until I'm completely ready for it.  
  
But all I ask is this. Don't push me away, Draco." He adjusted Draco's thin- framed face toward his and said it as if Draco could see the seriousness expressed on his face. "Give me a chance, that's all I ask."  
  
  
  
Silence wore on, and the boy on the bed was vaguely aware that he had been trembling the whole time while the other's words were laid out boldly before him. He wanted to hide; he wanted to hide so bad! Yet he was not physically able to, so he sealed his own lips tightly, demonstrating that he won't give in. No, he was Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, a Death-Eater to be, and an important figure in the Dark side in the future, how could he ever give up all that just to satisfy his teenage hormones? And it was, he was certain, just teenage hormone that would pass away as days go by. The last few days were just not long enough, that's all.  
  
  
  
"Draco?" Harry's voice came firmly.  
  
  
  
"Draco?" The low voice was a bit disturbed.  
  
  
  
"Draco?" The voice started to shake.  
  
  
  
"Draco, please.............." Harry whispered into the boy's shoulder. It was so cold. Was this boy always this cold?  
  
  
  
Then he realised that he was not going to get a response. He drew in a shaky breath and said to himself, "Shouldn't push him." He got up and held onto the bedpost as if afraid that he might fall if not doing so. "I'll..............I'll come back again."  
  
  
  
And he left.  
  
  
  
Draco burst out crying.  
  
  
  
"DAMN YOU! Damn you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!! You make me FEEL! You make me want to feel.......... Do you have any idea how serious this is for me? Do you KNOW what I am supposed to be like? Draco Malfoy? The Death Eater? I hate you!!! I can't afford to feel!!! Don't you understand? I CAN'T AFFORD TO FEEL!!!!!"  
  
Then he cried.  
  
  
  
Lost track of time.  
  
Never knew it anyways.  
  
  
  
And he cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry started walking out that door, and he heard the outburst.  
  
  
  
"DAMN YOU! Damn you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!! You make me FEEL! You make me want to feel.......... Do you have any idea how serious this is for me? Do you KNOW what I am supposed to be like? Draco Malfoy? The Death Eater? I hate you!!! I can't afford to feel!!! Don't you understand? I CAN'T AFFORD TO FEEL!!!!!" The usually controlled voice cried out and it was unbearably heart breaking.  
  
  
  
He dashed back inside the hospital and stopped dead.  
  
  
  
Draco was crying.  
  
Tears rolled down the pale, soft cheeks; under the silver lashes there were newly formed teardrops. A drop of tear rolled from Draco's pales cheek to the side of his lips, and it sat there. Waiting.  
  
  
  
Harry ran over and caught the around the shoulders and kissed him feverishly. He could not stand the heart breaking sight, and therefore, he kissed it away. He kissed every teardrop. Every sob. Every intake of shaky breath. Every salty taste on the lips. Every bit of sadness, anger, confusion, and fear. He was going to kiss it all away.  
  
  
  
They weren't in a fairytale. He was not trying to be a prince on a white horse.  
  
  
  
All he had to do was to love Draco. And he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++O++++++  
  
  
  
It was as if they were both drunk that night.  
  
  
  
Rain was still dripping.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
  
  
Their bodies twisted together.  
  
  
  
Thunder rolled in the dark sky.  
  
  
  
Thunder flashed. Thunder roared.  
  
  
  
They clutched at each other as if they were going to die if left apart. Green eyes were nearly as blind as the other's eyes; green eyes were shut tightly, letting his instincts guiding him and there were no doubts. No hesitations. There were only them. Two of them. As one. They made love that night.  
  
  
  
Dark sky outside. Blackness was descending.  
  
  
  
Rain was heavy.  
  
  
  
Draco called out weakly.  
  
  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
  
  
Harry exhaled shakily and buried himself into the night.  
  
  
  
"James?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Don't go."  
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  
  
Then they made love again.  
  
  
  
Draco cried out.  
  
  
  
Harry kissed the cries away.  
  
  
  
They loved.  
  
  
  
Yet there was tomorrow.  
  
  
  
"What is your real name?"  
  
  
  
"................................"  
  
  
  
"You won't tell me?" He was shaking.  
  
  
  
When the storm's over, light will come.  
  
  
  
Can they take that?  
  
  
  
Can they take tomorrow?  
  
  
  
+++++O+++++  
  
  
  
"Where is the boy, Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort was demanding.  
  
"He is still in Hogwarts, milord."  
  
"Weren't Lucius Malfoy there today?"  
  
"Yes, milord." A fat man kneeled on the ground. Shaking, as life was sucked out of him by the evilness that was present in the room.  
  
"Perfect, then he would be able to get Harry Potter out of that school." Snakes all around them hissed in agreement.  
  
  
  
+++++O+++++  
  
  
  
"Lucifer." Severus said.  
  
The man stopped in his tracks and turned, "Severus."  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes. Are you worried for me, Sev'?"  
  
"No!" Severus stepped back immediately.  
  
"Don't worry, Sev'." Lucius continued as if he didn't hear Severus' reply. "There's nothing we can do."  
  
"But you know what will come down to you, don't you?"  
  
The taller man narrowed his eyes at the storm outside. "Yes." He said.  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
+++++++O+++++++  
  
  
  
Tbc.............................  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello there, everyone~ Happy holidays! (Even though winter break is about to end.) I shouldn't ramble on this time, because I've got to go and finish my homework! (It's been left there for almost two weeks, can I really finish them all tonight and tomorrow? *Hesitates* No!)  
  
Anyways, this chapter may be very confusing, but what I wanted to express was the total out-of-control relationship between Harry and Draco.  
  
The chance that he had to let go was the last straw for Draco, and the deeply buried feelings that had been brooding for so long exploded all of the sudden. In this fic he was sort of an extreme person. He was deeply concealed usually, despite the physical appearance that called for attention, he was never allowed to let out his feelings completely. Yet this was his chance, though it was only a concept that laid in his subconscious, and he threw off all the control he had left and *let* Harry claim his self.  
  
Harry, had he had any control left, he would have only allowed himself to hold Draco and calm the boy down. Yet he had just been bashed over the head with the second rejection that came from Draco. He was not even allowed a chance to try to love Draco. He was emotionally unstable. Then, when he heard Draco's saddest and most sudden outburst, he had no idea what he was doing. He only went back into the room and conscious seemed to have slipped out of his mind. Draco crying. Something he didn't know how to deal with. Something that was unidentifiable. And he acted by instincts.  
  
  
  
Oh, and I thought I wasn't going to ramble.................  
  
Ah! And for the Lucius/Severus fans, don't worry, their parts won't be forgotten. Next time! Next time.  
  
Right. That HAD to be it. BYE! *Runs away*  
  
  
  
Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, will be reviewing, or thinking about reviewing this chapter. Also, to everyone who managed to make it this far.  
  
  
  
Replies for Reviewers:  
  
  
  
Nightwing: Thank you! That's so sweet! And here is me keep writing *hard*! Thank you for the title suggestion, the poll is at the bottom, go and vote!!  
  
Sairavanie: Thank you for your lovely comment! ".hushed, melancholic mood" I love it when people point out where my fic is different from others. *beams*  
  
Caecesdeo: Oooo~ Another title suggestion! It will be in the poll. I'm doing good? How's this chapter? Still good? *blinks hopefully*  
  
Grey Malfoy: Wow! You read my story in like 10 minutes?! That's fast! (about 50 pages in Microsoft Word!) But anyways, I'm glad you thought it got good and I'm relieved that you thought it stayed that way. *turns and works hard again~*  
  
Bunni bunni: Yes!!! I think Lucius and Severus are cute..............no, you're right, that's not the right word ^-^;; How about yummy? Uh, forget I said that *faints*  
  
Kale: Thank you! You think the fic is cute?! Yai~ But right now it's sort of going into an angst stage...............Hmmm~ Should I snap them out of it? *Falls into thinking~*  
  
Jammie: There~ There! There's your chapter! *smiles* I've updated!!! Though I can't say fast...............*runs~*  
  
Jade Dragon: Ah~~~~ A long review spotted! *dances around* I love long reviews and people commenting on specific aspects or parts of plots in my fic! It gives me a pointer on which parts are good, and which ones need improvements. See title at poll at the bottom.  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre: Wowwwwwwww~~~ Three titles input!!! Thank you! They will be in the poll, of course, and they are deep and wonderful! I take more liking in the second one....................  
  
Blackunicorn: Mmmm~ A unique feeling from the simple penname. I like it. Well, here's the new chapter! What do you think?  
  
Kristin: Really? Your second HP slash ever read? I'm flattered! Oh, I like your title suggestion and especially its explanation. It really grasped the feeling of the first part of the fic, where the characters only interact lightly and with humor. I like it!  
  
Immature Angela: (chapter 3 review) Awwww~~~ That was a cute review~~ (chapter 7) Thank you for the title suggestion, it will go into the poll. And stop worrying! I didn't say you got it from someone else! *giggles*  
  
Aishiteru Tenshi: Oh, yes~! There! I'm continuing! Don't go away! There's more, as always. (Am I an radio advertisement speaker or something?!)  
  
CosmicStarr: Oh, you are really the only person who ever, ever mentioned my fake name for Harry in a review up until now! Good to know that someone actually noticed it! And, there, they hooked up.  
  
Jamaine: You know, this just gave me an idea of an epilogue for the fic! To tell you the truth, it was out of laziness that I didn't write out the parts where Harry actually takes care of Draco.............*laughs dryly* Well, I'll try to make up for it in the epilogue.................  
  
Qserenity2000: *jumps around* My works are appreciated~~~~~! More than one! I'm so happy someone checked out my profile land! I really, really hope that people can like *all* my works instead of only one or two. You made me so happy! *beams*  
  
DBZVelena: (What does DBZ stand for? *asking curiously*) Anyways, here's more for you, hope you enjoy it as much as the former chapters! *mutters* Is this soon? Update? Um.................;;  
  
Celesta Hellewise Harman: More! More! Though not much Luc/Sev but there will be! Don't go! You think it's creative? Thank you! I like the friendship between Harry and Severus too! And don't worry, there will be more L/S because I adore this pairing, too!  
  
Vel-Chan: Here's how I handled Lucius and Harry's meeting, and it might be kinda weird because I was in a weird mood when I wrote that part. No, he didn't kill Harry boy, but, though I didn't mention, I think he had a brief thought of doing so. (Lucius: It was just a thought!)  
  
  
  
THE POLL FOR NEW TITLE:  
  
"blah" are titles suggested by reviewers.  
  
*** are recommended by author  
  
I will put the voting as consideration. New title will be up next update.  
  
Thank you all for participating!  
  
"Seeing With His Heart" (by nightwing)  
  
"Truth Through Touch" (by Jade Dragon ".because Draco would never learn the truth about how he feels about Harry if he could see...")  
  
"From Your Hand to My Heart" (by Dark-One Shadowphyre)  
  
*** "Touch Scarcely Felt or Seen" (by Dark-One Shadowphyre)  
  
"Hearts Touched With Fire" (by Dark-One Shadowphyre: "The original quote is: "Through our great good fortune, in our youth our hearts were touched with fire." [Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr.] It seemed to fit, not just Harry and Draco's current situation, but also the history between Lucius and Severus.")  
  
*** "Feather Touches" (by Kristin: "Because in this story, love doesn't happen all at once, it doesn't just hit you like an anvil. It's like a feather tickling your arm, and you don't even realize it until you start to giggle.")  
  
"Love is Blind" (by Immature Angela)  
  
*** "An Empty Kiss" (by Kapony?)  
  
*** "Phantom Touch" (by Kapony?)  
  
  
  
Vote! Vote! I need to know! *jumps around~* And if I missed any of the suggestions, please notify me by email.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now VOTE AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	8. Chapter 8: The Day of More Than

Fingering You by Crimson Nightmare

Summary: Draco fell off his broomstick because of a curse that was meant to hit Harry. The fall caused him to be temporary blinded and legs paralyzed. Harry felt responsible so he took care of Draco, while remained anonymous. What will happen when Draco regained his eyesight and sees that it's Harry who has been feeding, changing, and bathing him?

Rated: R

Warning: SLASH, m/m, sex - not exactly graphical, a bit of language, you get the idea.

Declaimer: do I have to do this every time? Just this: Not mine, no money, no sue! There! 

A/N: What a busy day: everyone gets a bit more than they bargained for¡KAlso, CN shudders at her spelling of [Parseltonge] Is that the right way to spell it? It, wonderously, differs in every Harry Potter Dictionaries I could find!

ANNOUNCEMENT:

***************From now on: ¡§Fingering You¡¨ will be ¡§Seeing With His Heart¡¨******************

I won¡¦t tell you one by one why I didn¡¦t choose other titles, but this I will say: All of the titles were FANTASTIC!! It took me an awful long consideration until I finally settled on one of the titles. I will, however, trust those of you that told me no matter what title I use, they¡¦ll be fine with it. I KNOW that goes for all of you, right? *beams~*

  
Seeing With His Heart By Crimson Nightmare  
  
Chapter 8: The Day of More Than 

Day, ghosting through universe,

It finds passion, warmness, and stars like the Sun

Day, sifting through galaxy,

It finds grace and tenderness orbiting, such as the Moon

Night, it creeps through the valleys of the Earth,

It meets with threats and danger of the Death

Night, it crawls through claws of living creatures,

It finds all sorts of loss and hurts of emotions

Yet, no matter if it¡¦s Night or Day, 

They all ended up with Humans,

Who invented such a thing as light bulb.

Love evolution.

[by Crimson Nightmare]

The gentle, pale morning sun found its way through the shadowy branches and onto the dusky castle. A tender morning such as this was full of encouragements for a new day. A good day. A day filled with possibilities. A perfect day.

Birds chirped as the morning breeze blew. They pecked at the bits of nutrition on the slightly cool morning earth, while willow trees continued to let the wind comb through their svelte branches. 

A shadowed presence entered the bright morning. The little snake crawled gracefully as it found its way around the dead wood and rough rocks on the darker side of the castle. It carefully slid through the pile of rotten leaves and mud, and moved swiftly until it had reached its destination. A slightly shady space called the Hospital Wing, where Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived was located, and where the small amphibian had been instructed to watch, and learn. It was as the morning had said. It was the perfect day. A perfect day for the doom of the Dark Lord to begin.

+++++O+++++

¡§Draco. Hey.¡¨ A low, gentle voice was calling him.

The pale-haired boy stirred, and muffled some inaudible words further deep into the pillow. Draco had been having dreams. Good ones and bad ones. Sweet ones and terrifying ones. Ones that he wanted to be real but could never be, and ones that he knew would happen and hoped that they wouldn¡¦t. It didn¡¦t matter, though ¡V since it was just a long, realistic dream. 

The gentle voice was calling him again. He felt a weight lift up from his back, and protested with a hiss of breath as the cool air of the morning breeze brushed by his bare skin. The warm presence was on his back almost immediately. Why? He didn¡¦t know. But it certainly felt good. 

There was a small silence before Harry spoke up. ¡§Draco. I have to go.¡¨

The boy turned suddenly, hands automatically grabbing onto the warm presence embracing him gently. For a moment there he forgot how to speak.

¡§Draco ¡V ¡¨

¡§Go ahead.¡¨ He said suddenly, too calm and cheerily for his own good.

¡§Draco, I ¡V ¡¨

¡§No, it¡¦s okay. Go.¡¨ Draco said. His hands still holding onto Harry lightly. 

Harry frowned a bit, ¡§About last night ¡V ¡¨

¡§It was an accident. Now go. You¡¦ll miss classes.¡¨ Draco said. Too casually.

Harry stared in horror. ¡§An¡Kan accident?¡¨

The pale boy¡¦s silver brow seemed to twitch a bit but stopped immediately, ¡§Yes, an accident.¡¨ His perfectly still voice spoke. Almost hypnotizing. ¡§An accident. We were emotionally unstable. We were ¡V ¡¨

¡§Draco!¡¨ The voice was shaking more than ever before.

¡§We were both ¡V ¡¨

¡§No! We were not! It ¡V ¡¨

¡§ ¡V was an accident, James. Now if you don¡¦t hurry, Madame Pomfrey is going to be here for my bandages. She might even be early since she isn¡¦t here much. Now, go.¡¨ His voice ringed in Harry¡¦s mind like hypnotizing murmurs. 

Sure, it was so, so easy to just walk away now. Pretending it was an accident and getting over it should not be that hard. Yet Harry still felt the pair of slender hands holding his upper arms lightly ¡V holding onto him, telling him that there were all the reasons in the world why he should not let go. He had every reason to stay, and every reason to go. As the hands lingering on his arms drop, his eyes widened and found a large area of salty wetness on the pillow with his face. Draco had been crying. He had been crying all morning. All night. All the time that Harry had stayed in that bed.

This was not an accident. He said it out loud, gaining a shaky gasp from the other being on the bed, ¡§This is love.¡¨

Love? The being seemed to fall into full confusion. Had he been saying, ¡§Go away¡¨ so many times for nothing? Draco¡¦s lips paled. What had he done?

He snatched his hands away from the boy and tried to move as far away as possible with his unmovable legs and blind vision. Harry stayed where he was, watching hollowly as the boy moved inch by inch, trying so hard to get away from him. He paled, too. 

¡§Why do you have to do this?¡¨ He said as if to himself with a lost tone, ¡§Which part don¡¦t you feel love? Tell me, because I can¡¦t remember one moment without it.¡¨

¡§And which part don¡¦t you understand me being Draco Malfoy?¡¨ The usually gentle boy suddenly hissed sharply, ¡§I can¡¦t remember one moment when I didn¡¦t remind you enough.¡¨

¡§And you¡¦re just going to let an identity take your life? Why do you live for this? Why do you live for a simple word used to address you?¡¨ Harry shot back. He was moving towards Draco quickly.

¡§And you think you can just throw it all away just because we had sex last night?¡¨

There was a kind of silence that seemed to be able to echo the sound of heartbeats and panting. The air tightened enough to make Draco¡¦s ears felt hot. An untouchable pressure settled itself over them. Darkness of rage descended down from above.

¡§I.¡¨ A low voice said lightly, yet sounded like thunder, like dark fire. ¡§Love.¡¨ Harry said darkly as his angry hand found its way to Draco¡¦s wrist and grabbed it tightly, earning a small ¡¥ah¡¦ from the other boy. ¡§You.¡¨ There. The word thundered down onto the splitting atmosphere. Once more, very lightly, ¡§I love you.¡¨

¡§It was not just sex, Draco.¡¨ Harry said, narrowed eyes and face close to the other boy¡¦s lips, ¡§I love you and I was making love to you. No matter what the circumstances were. By the way, you were a virgin; so don¡¦t say the word sex so carelessly. I might get interested.¡¨ Boy, Harry could be nasty when he was angry.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Draco dropped his jaw. That was James? Did James really just say that? About being a vir¡K¡K¡K¡K. ¡§How did you know?¡¨ He burst out ridiculously. 

Harry smirked, ¡§Trust me, I know.¡¨

Draco let his jaws dropped further - only to be caught on the lips by the other boy and the husky words were said into his mouth. Inaudible.

They kissed. They broke apart after oxygen was not in satisfying supply. Harry said he would be back after classes. Draco was still trying to recover from lost of oxygen.

++++++O++++++

The Dark Lord smiled. No, lips twisted upward in attempts to smile would be a better description. Whatever made him ¡¥smile¡¦ was incomprehensible to his followers all around, though ¡V it was in Parseltonge. A small graceful snake curled comfortably on the Dark Lord¡¦s forearm and there it rested and told the Dark Lord of his story. A story about Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived and another boy by the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

Lord Voldemort smiled unpleasantly. Finally, he had found a reason to crush Lucius Malfoy down under his feet forever. A Malfoy should be afraid. A Malfoy should serve and serve only.

Lucius Malfoy had been too fast of a thinker, too intelligent a learner, and too charismatic for his own good. Although he had noticed all these when he first initiated the young Malfoy when Lucius had been a new graduate of Hogwarts, he never had believed that the man could have accomplished this far without getting himself killed. 

Lucius was a survivor of both the Light and the Dark Side. It was a stunning ability that, despite the agreeable background, the man could blend in and take control so quickly that it finally caught the Dark Lord¡¦s attention. Methinks he had been hiding it for quite a while. Thought the Dark Lord. Yet he is too valuable to let go. What shall I do with this piece of interesting news, Lucius? What shall I do with you?

The red eyes glittered as the Master looked at the snake thoughtfully. And then hisses were heard again on and off until the ¡¥conversation¡¦ seemed to have ended. Peter Pettigrew held himself tighter as the Evil Presence turned toward him. 

¡§Wormtail.¡¨

¡§Ye..Yes milord.¡¨ His veins shook. The evilness was once again crawling under his skin, eating up what was left of him rapidly.

¡§Go and fetch Shara, tell her that her Master must use her services immediately.¡¨

Peter shivered. He hated snakes. Especially Shara. Yet there were plenty that his Master had called in favoritism even more than any Death Eater in the rank. Snakes think like what we should think like. His Master had once said. It was only right to learn from a snake comparing to a man with no brains, Wormtail. Yes, Master. He had said automatically. 

++++++O++++++

This day was a really nice day, as we have concluded. Severus got his potion done. Lucius got to grope Severus once or twice during the process. And there was no Dark Lord or Dooms Day for them to worry about. The day ended with Severus finally gave into Lucius¡¦ pompous persuasions and went for a small tour in the long-unvisited Malfoy Manor and have late afternoon tea with the elder Malfoy.

They threw Slytherin-fashioned jokes at each other once in a while, but had a pleasant afternoon nonetheless. Severus finally admitted that Harry helped him out of his sleepless addiction and Lucius pecked his fellow Slytherin in return. 

Wait a minute.

¡§WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR~~~YOU..YOU..¡¨

¡§What, Sev¡¦? This?¡¨ Another peck, this time on the lips, ¡§Are you afraid that I might tell Harry?¡¨

¡§Lucifer Malfoy I am warning you ¡V ¡¨ Severus growled ---- 

---- and ended up kissing crazily with the other man. Severus says it was something to do with the alcohol that afternoon, but Malfoy insisted it was their unchangeable fate (?).

Small correction ¡V The day ended up with Severus rushing out of the house with a hell-I-am-MAD scowl on his face, and Lucius smiling innocently at the stomping figure that kicked open his door to get out. 

The day ended with Lucius Malfoy getting more than he planned for the day and was completely and pleasantly undisturbed by that particular fact. 

++++++O++++++

A shade of pale green, a few black scales, and two smudges of crystal red slipped through the darkness. Oh, no, this day isn¡¦t over. Are you kidding? There¡¦s still two hours until midnight. The figure twisted its way through the bulky branches and stopped to sniff at human scent. Deliciously soft and tender. Sweet beyond words. 

Shara hissed. She loved humans. She loved this job.

TBC¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

READ THIS: If you have any really, really important concerns due to the new title (which I hope you wouldn¡¦t), please don¡¦t use the review board simply to leave a question! Drop me an email instead.

A/N: Well, that was certainly a productive day! Harry got Draco shell-shocked, Voldie got a smiling-issue going on, and Lucius certainly had fun~ It gets better, people, so review and threaten me on! Long reviews would be lovely ¡¥bribes¡¦ for me~ (Hint! Hint!) This chapter is still late, I know, I know, but I¡¦m beginning to think some of you are used to it by now¡K*sweats* Anyways, it¡¦s shorter this time, but probably will be longer next time we meet¡KSo for now¡K:

Guess what our snake mistress: Ms. Shara will do~ *winks*

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, participation in either suggesting of titles or voting in the poll! And also big thanks to all who are reading this¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.

Replies for Reviews: 

Slytherin-git: Thank you~ ^.^ Harry is sweet~(hearts) But he certainly has a dark side, too, doesn¡¦t he? I certainly love his unique double-sided personalities (which, if I may clarify, is not multiple-personality ¡V which is a psychological illness that¡¦s completely different case¡K) I hope you liked this chapter, too~ But I¡¦ve certainly took a long time updating haven¡¦t I? ¡K.don¡¦t remind me~ (runs~o;;)

Paranoid-Fan-Girl: Never thought of LM/SS before?! I don¡¦t blame you, since the pairing certainly is not considered popular in any sense. It¡¦s always dark and twisted with this pairing, and I intend it to be healthy and somewhat adorable¡K.;; Poem/Song? The first few parts just my little collection of children songs that I¡¦ve twisted into my ¡§Horror Lullabies¡¨ collection. But just to clarify, those are very early works, which are not terrifying at all¡K*shakes head* The rest are either songs I felt reflecting the mood of the chapters, or, like the last one, poems I created for my fics. If you want to know the details, drop me an email. Come, I don¡¦t bite~ ^___^;;

Emily: *dances around* what a nice review~ (got great reflections and everything~) Thank you! Hmm. It will be fun, wouldn¡¦t it? Well, not fun, but interesting (?) to see how Draco will react to James¡¦s real identity¡KOh how I am going to PLAY with these lovely boys (she says with an insane look in her eyes) Oh, ¡§The Free and the Non-Free¡¨ updated a while ago; no, I¡¦m not giving up that fic. Rather, I¡¦m just moody with it. I will not regularly update that fic, but when I update, my bio will inform all that I have updated. So if you don¡¦t want to go through all the trouble to look up the fic and then see that it¡¦s not updated yet, simply look at my bio and it¡¦ll say what has or hasn¡¦t updated. Cheers~

Blackunicorn: (She smiles mysteriously) Exactly, we all know the fun of playing around with Draco¡¦s mind, don¡¦t we? Harry¡¦s (quote, or should I say James,) identity will be revealed eventually, though not in this chapter. This chapter has more of a ¡¥tempest¡¦ feeling if anything. Well, off to dress ¡¥James¡¦ up for another show! *waves goodbye* Oh, and come back next time!

Ru av Natten: Whoa~ ¡¥That¡¦ was a long review! Thank you, you know how much I love long reviews (No pressure, you don¡¦t have to do it all the time. *g*) I know what you mean: ¡§Phatom¡¦s Touch¡¨ is rather depressing. Thank you for the suggestion (and your hard work for searching it up ^.^). I did like the idea of that title a lot. Thank you also for pointing out some aspects I didn¡¦t see in titles before à prevents me from making same mistakes again, and we all know what that means ~ (she looks at her original title¡KToT)

Ivan: *bows~* I¡¦m glad to make your new year a cheery beginning! Oh, you like Lucius, too~? (Jumps around) Yay, I¡¦m so happy someone likes my Lucius~~~o Because I¡¦m totally in love with the Lucius in my imagination. The Lucius in this fic, of course, can¡¦t even begin to compare to the Lucius in my wild imagination, but he¡¦ll do for now~ (ducks from a curse sent by Lucius-of-the-fic~) Sorry, gotta run now~ (ducks again from another curse from Sev¡¦)

Vel-chan: I know! They finally got together! (Whispers: it¡¦s about time, y¡¦all~) Draco will probably be more than just shell-shocked if he finds out about Harry¡¦s identity¡KOops~ Didn¡¦t mean to say that~ *winks* Voldie~ I love that nickname¡K;P Oh, he¡¦s got a plan alright~ A considerably BIG plan (which is thought up by my very small brain, so you know what that means¡K*crackles*) Now, if you¡¦ll excuse me, I¡¦ve got to run¡K(she runs, ducking Vodie¡¦s AV curses and leaves Lucius muttering: It was really, *really* just a thought, Harry, I really didn¡¦t want to talk to you and AV you while you¡¦re concentrating and so on~~;;)

Danielle: Oh~ Another participant of my attempts at making a poll for my ridiculous title¡KReally, I really was using that title as ¡¥Draco touches Harry¡¦s face, which is ¡§Fingering¡¨ Harry¡¦! Not the way *almost everyone* thought it was!!! *sighs~* Thank you for voting *beams~* Now I can get rid of that trouble-magnet of a title!

Spangle*Star: Yeah~ I think another voter said so too! ^^ All of the titles are great and fits the fic in one way or another à So hard to choose! Do you have any idea how hard I was struggling with choosing? They¡¦re all so nice and suiting. Hey, this can be a reason why I couldn¡¦t update so soon! (darn, why didn¡¦t I use this reason before?!)

GalesMystique710: Update, what a terrifying word¡KYeah, I know, reading chapter eight probably challenged a lot of wild unreasonable imaginations out there. It¡¦s too abstract if you ask me. Chapter eight was a image in my head, where everything was dark and all I know is that I wrote down the words the instant they came to me (and then did a rather poor attempt at putting these words into sentences?) I¡¦ll try to improve~ ToT

Aishiteru Tenshi: Hey, you¡¦ve voted two of the three titles that were all very close to the score! ¡§Seeing with His Heart¡¨ ended up hitting the score with not exactly the highest vote but the most convincing one for me. Do you like this chapter? I hope this one wasn¡¦t too late~;P

Gwendolyn: I love your penname! I chose it for an original character of mine in the first-ever original fic I wrote, though, sadly, the fic was lost along with the disk that went missing *cries* I actually was satisfied with that fic, you know, and satisfaction doesn¡¦t often come to me when it comes to writing. Gwendolyn was a name I used for a character that was quite holy looking. But enough blabbing about this¡KThank you for voting. Hope you liked this new chapter!

Tsuyuno: Sure Draco gets hurt in the first chapter! I¡¦m a cold-blooded sicko that plans to torture Draco every single day remember? But¡KWhat sucks big time? (Big question mark)

Shukumei-of-another-world: Oh-yay~ An old, I mean, previously-presented reviewer¡¦s here! It¡¦s not easy to see any reviewers stick with my fics since I update so damn slow¡K(yes, I know, you don¡¦t have to tell me¡K) But it¡¦s so nice to see familiar face, I mean, penname once in a while¡KThank you for pointing out that Lucius is married and I still have Narcissa to deal with *sweat drops* Well, that¡¦s going to be one hell of a show, wouldn¡¦t you agree? Nah, I¡¦m leaning towards the neutral side when it comes to Narcissa, I don¡¦t like her, but I don¡¦t hate her either. We¡¦ll see¡K¡K¡K..

Grey Malfoy: Awww~ Poor baby, allergies? Luckily, I¡¦ve been blessed with a total allergy-free system. I know, that title is very nice, right? I loved it, too. But I do agree with some other people that it is quite depressing. And since I can¡¦t bring myself to be serious for more than five minutes, I can¡¦t deal with depression in a fic like this¡KLucius approves? (Lucius shouts: I don¡¦t approve! I just¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.Author: yeah, yeah *yawns~*)

Cobalt Killer: Wow, you just used one sentence and summarized all my purpose for writing fanfictions¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K=______=bb You¡¦re right! ^^ Other sides of characters in the novels that are hinted at, and I intend to express them by playing around with my ridiculous amount of vocab knowledge and blinding grammar. Thank you! It¡¦s a really nice comment. It¡¦s great to see someone who understands.

Zareta Stargazer: New to whole review thing? Me feel flattered to bring you into the wonderful review world~! *beams~* Oh, don¡¦t ever worry about getting any sad or horrible ending from me, because I am absolutely horrified of any sad ending, even if some fics (written by other people, never by me) manage to make them really beautiful and all. This fic will not, nor will any of my other fics, become an angst-concluding love story. I wrote these stories to entertain myself, not to let myself cry!

Icy Flame: Oh, thank you! Glad to introduce you to the absolutely adorable couple ¡V (drum rolls) Lucius/Severus!!! So much writers make this couple sick and twisted dark kind of love, not that none of them make it interesting and beautiful to read, but I personally think that dark relationships seems to be all that this couple is getting. Therefore I am determined to write them fluff and sap until everyone gets brainwashed and so on¡K¡K¡K..

Jessica: You like it? And manage to be a sap for angst? No problem! Oh, and thank you for the nice comment! Chapter eight was probably the chapter with the most serious mood of all! Wow, (steps back) you¡¦re tearing? Wow, (first time seeing her own work drawing tears out of reader) I feel quite good for some reason¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.Is this normal? (puts a hand on forehead¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.) Nah, I¡¦m glad I could communicate the mood to a reader so well. Thank you! ^^

The Insane Floo pot: *g* That¡¦s a cool penname! Ah~ Too many questions! I know~ (tears hair madly with her) I couldn¡¦t choose which title to use, I couldn¡¦t bring myself to tell Draco who James was so soon, and I failed to make Voldie scary enough and so on¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..I¡¦m currently lost in the desert of failure, I shall go and destroy myself now¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..A-hem, ignore me, it¡¦s midnight and I¡¦m kinda out of it~$&*#^(&@~~~~_____

Leean Meanlock: Whoa~ Your review has a structure! (Two words beginning two words end, two sentences sandwiching the actual purpose of the review¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.) *g* Thank you for reviewing! Did FF.Net cut you off (chapter 8)? I know, that happens a lot to me *kicks the machine* I usually give out really long reviews, and since FF.Net lost it all, or half of it, or most of it, whatever, I couldn¡¦t remember what I wrote anymore~~~x Oh, well! I¡¦ve been told to pretend that the computer was being silly with me¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K*sweat drops*

Lady Maria: Thank you! Here¡¦s an update for you! I hope it¡¦s up to expectations! This chapter is a bit shorter than others, but it¡¦ll do for now~~~ I hope you like it! And always come back for more! (And with that, she falls off sleeping as it is nearly morning~ Oh, wait, I¡¦m not done yet¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..Got to go and actually update this chapter!)

Draven: Ooo~ Another suggestion! Sorry I can¡¦t put it into the poll now since most people already voted, but I thank you anyway for your participation and a wonderful title suggestion. Hmm. A Touch in the Dark, yeah! Draco is blind and it does suit~~~~ Wha~~~ It was so hard to decide and now another good one appears, are you trying to torture me??? 3

Alright, folks, you know what to do! 

@__@~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~@__@


End file.
